Bob Boughner
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Windsor, ONT, CAN | draft = 32nd overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2006 }} Bob Boughner (born March 8, 1971 in Windsor, Ontario, Canada), nicknamed The Boogieman, is a retired professional ice hockey defenceman and current head coach of the Ontario Hockey League's Windsor Spitfires. Playing career Boughner was drafted by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2nd round (32nd overall) of the 1989 NHL Entry Draft, after a successful junior career with the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds. With the additions of Vladimir Konstantinov and Niklas Lidstrom to the Detroit blueline in the early 1990s, Boughner received little opportunity to move beyond the organization's AHL farm team in Adirondack. Boughner signed as a free agent with the Florida Panthers in 1994 but was relegated to the minors until a trade brought him to the Buffalo Sabres in 1996. With the Sabres, he was given the opportunity to play regularly, and he was a solid physical component on the Buffalo blueline for two and a half years until he was claimed by the expansion Nashville Predators in the 1998 NHL Expansion Draft. He later played for the Pittsburgh Penguins, Calgary Flames, Carolina Hurricanes, and Colorado Avalanche before retiring in 2006. He served as captain of the Calgary Flames in 2001-2002, and assistant captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins in 2000-2001, in addition to serving as the Executive Vice-President of the NHLPA from 2003 - 2006. Though somewhat small for an NHL enforcer, Boughner was given the nickname 'The Boogieman' for his fearless style of play, and he became one of the NHL's most respected 'tough guys' of his era, registering 1,449 penalty minutes in 630 career NHL games. Coaching career Boughner headed a new ownership group in purchasing the Windsor Spitfires in February of 2006. He currently serves as head coach of the team, as well as President & C.E.O. In 2007-2008, he coached the Spitfires to the second best regular season finish in their history with 94 points, and was honored as OHL and CHL Coach of the Year. On April 15, 2009, Boughner was named the OHL's coach of the year for the second year in a row. On May 8, 2009, he coached the Windsor Spitfires to their first OHL championship in 21 years after finishing the regular season with a league best 115 points. Also, that same year went on to win Windsor's first Memorial Cup, becoming the first team to lose the first two games of the tournament and still win the Cup. . Career statistics Coaching record 2007–08 Matt Leyden Trophy winner (OHL Coach of the Year) 2007–08 Brian Kilrea Coach of the Year Award winner (CHL Coach of the Year) 2008–09 Matt Leyden Trophy winner (OHL Coach of the Year) 2008–09 Brian Kilrea Coach of the Year Award winner (CHL Coach of the Year) Note: Boughner and Conroy shared the captaincy in the later half of the 2001–02 NHL season, after Lowry was stripped of the role. Conroy was then named sole captain for the 2002–03 NHL season. Category:Born in 1971 Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Windsor Spitfires coaches Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Carolina Monarchs players Category:Retired in 2006 Category:Cincinnati Cyclones players Category:Canadian ice hockey players